


God Rest Ye Merry Johnlockers

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Alternative lyrics for the song "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen", given a more Johnlock twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Sing along to the tune of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. 
> 
> This is inspired by ChrisCalledMeSweetie's series [Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing](http://archiveofourown.org/series/591307), up to 14 Christmas songs so far altered to brighten up Christmas and I believe the plan is add another one a day until Christmas. Go check it out.
> 
> I have also added this to the SFCFicathon, it doesn't fit any of the prompts, but it is Christmassy and the collection has NO RULES.

God rest ye merry Johnlockers  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember series four will come  
To brighten New Years Day  
To start the New Year as we should  
2016 can go to hell 

 

Oh, tidings of two men in love  
Two men in love  
Oh tidings of two men in love.

Will they kiss in episode one?  
I think they probably won't  
They'll deal with drugs and Mary  
And Moriarty's return,  
They'll give us lots of plot and angst  
To keep us all on edge

Oh, tidings of two men in love  
Two men in love  
Oh tidings of two men in love.

If they kiss in episode two  
I would be surprised  
Slowly, gently, we will see   
The feelings arise   
They may hold hands or even hug  
To keep our hopes aloft

Oh, tidings of two men in love  
Two men in love  
Oh tidings of two men in love.

Now we come to episode three  
A kiss we all will see  
John and Sherlock declare their love  
For all eternity  
Ben and Martin, Amanda too  
Will once again be free

Oh, tidings of two men in love  
Two men in love  
Oh tidings of two men in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
